Great Brother, Good Soldier
by Broken.Bird.Nightingale
Summary: "But it just wasn't enough. Not enough to Bruce. No, it was never enough." Jason is left feeling broken after a conversation with Bruce, and he just wants to be enough for him. Luckily, Richard Grayson is his brother. Jason and Dick brotherfluff! Please read/review, you'll make me happy.


Disclaimer: This is the word I hate. It prevents me from owning much but ideas. But if I _did_, Red Hood would be involved in YJ and voiced by the wonderful Jensen Ackles.

* * *

**Gotham City - Wayne Manor roof**

**August 15, 23:45**

He looked out at the darkening sky.

It was dark. A cold breeze ruffled his hair, but he didn't care. He was used to the cold, physically and mentally.

A small, warm tear made its way down his pale face. Another followed. His green eyes stared down at his feet, wrapping his arms around his knees.

God, it was cruel. Why did it have to be so damn cruel? He was sorry he was such a failure. Sorry that he was such a bad soldier, a worthless disappointment.

But it just wasn't enough. Not enough to Bruce. No, it was never enough. He needed to be the _best_. Like the _Golden Boy_. He needed to be _exactly_ like him.

The truth was, he could never be him. _Never_. He wasn't perfect. Hell, he never was. He was a street-rat. A little thieving street-kid who had attempted (and almost succeeded) to steal the Batmobile tires. He didn't ask to be drafted into this war of good and bad. Sometimes, he even thought he didn't even _want_ to be Robin.

Hell, it was just so screwed up. So freaking screwed up. He was taken away from the streets and then suddenly he was Robin, the Boy Wonder, partner of the Batman. And now he's suddenly a _failure_ to that name. The _disappointment._ It hurt.

Jason shivered. It was getting colder. But he didn't care. Maybe if he sat there long enough, he'd fade away with the cold and escape this madness. More tears dripped down his face as Bruce's words echoed in his head.

It wasn't his fault. Sure, he did stupid things, he was impulsive and rash. But what his 'father' had said was just cruel.

He was a good kid. Jason was honestly a good kid. A kind spirit deep down. He was rough at first glance, yes, but was he really that bad as Bruce had said he was?

More shivers and tears made their way through Jason's small, hunched-up figure. A tiny sob ripped from his throat. Tears started to cascade from his normally mischievous and playful green eyes. He felt empty inside. Useless.

Why couldn't it just end?

The Team wasn't too fond of him, either. Artemis was the only one that didn't show irritation when around the cocky Boy Wonder. Wally wasn't as bad, but the boy could still sense the speedster didn't really feel pleased to be around him.

Another sob made its way out. Jason hugged his legs closer, resting his chin on his knees. Maybe Bruce was right. He _was_ just a failure. A disappointing son.

"Hey, Little Wing,"

Jason practically jumped three feet in the air. Damn, Goldie was good at sneaking up on you.

"Go away, Grayson," the younger mumbled, sniffing. He heard a simple chuckle in response but still felt the presence of his older 'brother'.

"Damn it, Dick, just go," Jason growled hoarsely. He winced when the former Boy Wonder moved up to sit by him.

"Can't I just sit here and enjoy the night, Jay?" Dick teased. Jason frowned but made no move to disturb the elder. It wasn't a battle worth fighting. He didn't think he had anything left in him, anyway. Another chill wind ruffled his hair.

Dick gave Jason a side-look. "What're you doing up here all alone?" he finally asked. "It's cold with only that sweatshirt, isn't it?"

"Mm-hmm,"

"Why don't we go back inside, then?" he continued.

Jason scowled again. "No."

"Why not?" The Winged Wonder turned his head to look straight at Jay. The answer was too quick. Something was obviously wrong. This wasn't normal brooding time.

"No reason," Jason muttered.

Dick sighed. "Jay-bird, I saw you were crying," he stated, "What happened with Bruce?"

"Just... n-nothing," the boy tensed as his voice cracked. Damn it, that was weak. More tears pushed against his eyes. Damn that, too.

"Jason..." Dick breathed, "Jay, come on. It's cold up here, your sweatshirt is barely warm enough, and you were crying. You usually have enough sense to at least have a warmer coat, and the _crying_ isn't you, either. I know something happened with you and Bruce. Come on, little bird, I know you better than that."

Jason's breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut, ducking his head as he finally cracked and fell apart. Dick flinched slightly at the sudden change in his brother's posture and silently moved closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. This was certainly different from the usual defiant, tough-guy aura around the kid.

"Hey, hey, you're alright, it's ok," he quietly soothed. "It's alright, Jay, it's alright,"

"H-he said... I was a failure..." Jason whimpered, "I-I'm a h-horrible son... I failed to be that good soldier,"

Dick shook his head. "No you aren't. You are _not_ a failure. Don't say that," he said softly, rage building inside of him that Bruce would say such things.

"B-but _Bruce_ said it," the smaller boy whispered. Dick forced an angry sigh back and rubbed his little brother's back gently in soothing circles.

"And he's a jerk for saying it," he said. Jason nodded in quiet agreement. "You're not a failure, and you aren't a horrible son. You're a great brother, a good soldier."

The younger simply exhaled a response before closing his eyes, sniffing and slowing his breath. They both sat there on the roof, Dick still holding the younger with gentle arms, as he dozed into a calm sleep.

He glanced at his watch and smiled. Twelve o' clock.

"Hey, Little Wing," he whispered, rousing the boy from his daze.

"Mmm...?" he mumbled, blinking lazily.

"Happy birthday, Jay,"

A soft grin tugged at Jason's lips as he faded into another light doze, snuggling closer to his brother.

"Th'nks... big bro..."

"Always, little bird, always."

* * *

A/N: My Jason feels have been overloading majorly. I apologize if they seem out of character, but I needed the fluff between Dick and Jay. When do you get to see some quality brotherfluff between them? And I think August 16 is Jason's birthday... but I'm not sure. Anyway, review please! I don't mind advice, either!


End file.
